Moving on
by chantelle2003
Summary: chapter 19 updated now. Will she let him help her. Sam and Tom through good and bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this is rubbish its my first fanfic. Please R&R and please can you tell me how to add new chapters thanks. Its based on punch drunk love when Sam and tom get together well its got my own twist so. PS some scary bits I suppose but it depends on what you call scary ~ chantelle**

SAM'SPOV

I woke up this morning happy as I could be today is the day im going to ask him. I jumped out of bed and put my dress on my bed. I never usually wear dresses but I am today. I grabbed two towels my hair dryer and ran to the shower. I had a quick shower and dried my hair and got changed. Then I heard my phone beep I had a text message. I grabbed my phone and looked at it, it was Tom! I quickly read the message and fell on to my bed as I read it. He put ...

END OF POV

TOMS POV

I cannot believe I've just asked Sam out through text I cannot wait for a reply. While i'm waiting I grab some jeans and a top and jump in the shower when I get out I comb my hair and hear a bleep.

END OF POV'

SAMS POV

Im so happy toms now officially my boyfriend yay. When I was ready I took of my dress because it didn't matter and threw on a jeans and a top knowing ill take it of when I get there. I then hear the door open I slowly walked to the stairs where I saw Dylan with a knife…

**So im gonna leave it there but will update when I know how to sorry its on a cliff hanger but the sooner I get told how to add chapters the sooner ill update.**


	2. In trouble

**I now know how to update so i will update quiet a lot every day thanks I'm on twitter if you have any ideas follow me channy2003and message me or review thanks.**

Sam looked at the knife he was holding and quietly but quickly made her way to her bedroom to get her phone and snuck into her bathroom and locked the door. She looked through her contacts and phoned tom. She told him what was happening and told him were she was and lived when he hung up.

SAM'S POV

I was so scared what was he going to do to her. I held my breath as I heard my door open I crawled into the bath and lay down. I closed my eyes and heard the person opening the door. I couldn't believe it the happiest day had turned to a death day. I heard the person coming towards me I swallowed knowing I was going to die but Instead of been stabbed I was picked up out of the bath when I heard a nice voice telling me to open my eyes it was tom. I opened my eyes and leant into Tom's chest and cried until I couldn't he laid me on my bed when Dylan walked through the door.

END OF POV

**Sorry these are so short but as I'm updating a lot today I'm doing short chapters were as when I go back to school it will be a few long ones a day thanks 4 reading.**


	3. Going to work

**I'm going to try to make this one longer than 500 words this time I'd say enjoy but it will be scary a bit. I'd also like to give credit from the last chapter to waterlooroadfan2012 for the idea of tom getting hurt thanks.**

SAMS POV

Tom was sat with me telling me everything would be fine when Dylan walked in and over to me. He shoved tom in to my book shelf where it smashed on him. "TOM" I shouted but was pushed down by Dylan so hard I couldn't move. He held the knife up to my neck and said "this is what leaving me is for." But just then he was pushed to the side by a very bleeding tom. "TOM "I shouted and ran over to him. I grabbed him and sat him on my bed. I ran to get my first aid kit when I tripped on Dylan's shoe and screamed out in pain as I fell down the stairs and caught my foot of the scattered knifes at the bottom of the stairs. Just as I was about to get up I heard Tom running down the stairs. He looked at me in shock because I was crying in pain. He ran over to me and went to the phone and requested for an ambulance.

END OF POV

DIXIES POV

I was sat in the ambulance having my breakfast when I heard the radio say "control to 3006 young female fallen and stabbed at 14 Holby skates and young man unconscious in bedroom doctor already on scene with female over." I shouted Jeff when I realised it was Sam's house but what is she doing with a doctor in her house? I sped off to the house. We got there were we saw tom with Sam. "Hold on then who is the lad unconscious upstairs?" I heard Jeff say but when I heard tom say Dylan I saw Jeff slowly walk upstairs.

END OF POV

Sam was taken to the hospital where she heard Zoe asking Noel is she had seen Tom and Sam when she saw them and Dylan come in.

ZOES POV

As soon as I saw Dylan I ran over to him and cried right there on the spot everyone was looking at me but I didn't care I grabbed his hand and he squeezed it .i stood there just thinking soon I would be living with Dylan but what was he doing at Sam's I let go of his hand and ran to the toilet.

END OF POV

TOMS POV

I was with Sam when Ash pulled me to the side and took me to a cubicle. "What's going on between you and Sam?" he asked while stitching me up. I told him we were going out and that he should just shut up. That was when Sam walked in and gave me a quick peck on the lips while ash stood there looking like he was going to cry.

**So ill leave it there hope your liking it R&R.**


	4. Abducted

**Hope your liking it poor Ash but whats about to happen will be so weird.**

When Sam was taken to her x ray with tom to see if she had broken her ankle when she fell when Zoe came in. " you stay away from Dylan!" she said to Sam and Sam just walked out with Tom chasing her. She ran outside well hopped outside and hid behind a brush where she saw Tom who was crying. She felt sorry for him that she went to go to him but as she did she was pulled back by someone who she realised who it was ." Get off me NOW!" She screamed which caught Tom's attention who then went and punched him in the face. When Tom and Sam walked out Zoe was there. 2 Sam go sit down in the staff room!" Zoe said with anger in her voice so she did. "tom bim sorry for having a argument with sam earlier its just im pregnant " she said.

**Sorry its so short but I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger R&R thanks and a huge thanks to charliecasualtytamx for your lovely review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So how do you feel now Zoe's pregnant weird isn't it but who is it well have a guess in the reviews as it will not say in this chapter.**

"Why you telling me and I guessed as your putting on weight" tom laughed but he didn't know it was going to get worse. "Oh yeah tom your suspended" she said Tom laughed at this "really tom". With this comment Tom just walked of and sat at the bus stop and when Zoe left to go home Tom walked into the staff room where he sat and cried. He pulled his head up to see Sam. He told her how he had been suspended and that he had nowhere to live anymore as he had been evicted. Sam felt so sorry for him that she asked him to move in with her. He took up the offer straight away. So they walked to Sam's house as she had been given the all clear. When they were walking there they were split up and pinned against the walls and Sam realised who was behind tom with a sword it was Dylan. "Tom look out" she screamed. But it was too late. They dragged her to Dylans house and handcuffed her to the bed.

**So what do you think he'll do ? with no tom around **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go I think this will be the last update today until tonight late though. Check out my other runaway Sam R&R.**

SAM'S POV

I woke up in a familiar house. Uh oh Im in Dylans house i tried to move but I was handcuffed to the bed. The I heard the door open. I closed my eyes. When I heard a familiar voice. It was Ians. He took my hair clip and undid the handcuffs and carried me out of the house as my ankle had snapped. When we got out tom took hold of me like I was a baby but when I told him he put his arm round me and put me down. Ian looked as if he was going to kill Tom but as we turned around he grabbed me and pushed tom over and began to carry me away trying to kiss me but just then tom came over and got him to the ground and Ian pulled out a gun.

**Sorry it is short I will update soon as it's a cliff hanger.**


	7. SHOT !

**Here we go I think this will be the last update today until tomorrow its late though. Check out my other runaway Sam R&R.**

TOMS POV

Well this is it this is how im going to die but in the place of someone I love it seems a good way. I noticed Ian was pulling the trigger I looked at Sam she was in tears I shut my eyes and imagined the happiest moments of my life. Just then I heard a scream of pain I opened my eyes it was sam she had took the bullet. I went to help her but Ian pushed me away. He grabbed sam's hand I heard her tell Ian "get off me im not yours!" but he didn't let go I told him to let go and he did and just ran off into the blues I ran to sam and tried to phone an ambulance but Dylan had took it. Just then I heard sam shout get off me ash. That's when I realised it was ash who I had punched and that was why I was suspended…

END OF POV

**Sorry its so short I will be updating a few times todayima bit stuck but what do you think will happen to sam and tom?**


	8. Off to Holby

**So here's another chapter enjoy. **

TOM POV

I was in tears now, the girl I loved had took a bullet for me I looked at Sam she was in a lot of pain I could tell by her face. I knew I only had one decision left. _GO TO DYLAN. _i ran to his door and knocked. He opened it and said "what do you want?" I told him how Sam had been shot. As soon as I said Sam he got my phone and gave it to me. I rang for an ambulance but they were all out on jobs so we had only one choice to carry her to the ED. I told Dylan that we were going to have to carry her so he ran in and got a medical board. We lifted Sam onto the board and carried her to the ED. When we got there everyone looked at me. I heard Dylan say I had shot Sam and I over heard Zoe talking to fletch about how she had got pregnant on her one night stand with him. I was told to keep out while they do the surgery.

5 HOURS LATER

I was waiting for sam to come out of surgery and be alright but instead I was greeted by some bad new. " im sorry Tom." Was all I could catch from dr hopkins. I began to cry but then I heard him say that sam had gone into a coma while they performed the surgery. I couldn't take it…

**Hope you liked that sorry its short but I wrote this this morning and didn't have any ideas how to carry on with this bit so im going to think and write it later. R&R.**


	9. New family member

**Sorry I have not updated. I will only be able to update once today as I am going to cinema soon so enjoy.**

TOMS POV

I couldn't take it …

I ran out of the relative's room and to Sam's locker. I knew where she had put her key this morning I got her key from under the sofa and unlocked her locker and got her house keys out and put them in my pocket and went to Sam's house. I made myself a cup of coffee and sat down. The next day I had a shower and got changed and went to work. I was greeted by many sorry's from my colleges then I was called to a 10 year old girl named Lilith. She had hand marks on her neck cigarette marks loads of bruises. I asked her parents to leave and I asked Lilith how she got all these marks. She told me her parents abuse her. She asked me if she could get her away from her parents and I told her if I could she could come and live with me and Sam. I started trying to blink back several tears but some still fell down. I went to noel and asked for Lilith's history and to phone social services. An hour later social services arrived. I asked them if I could take Lilith and they agreed so I went and told her the good news. The next day we were going to her house and we got her things and went to Sam's flat. When we got there she asked were Sam was and I told her she was in a coma.

4 months later…

I woke up to Lilith playing with her dolls and to the phone ringing it was work .I answered it and they told me Sam had woken up. I quickly pulled on some clothes and went to tell Lilith to get changed but she already was in her favourite dress. We got into my white sports car which I would be selling soon for a family car. We drove there just a couple of miles under the speed limit to the ED where we were taken to Sam who asked who the girl was. I told her that I had adopted her and that she has been with us since she went into a coma and I told Sam all about Lilith. Then Zoe came in and said Sam is good to go but not allowed to work for 2 weeks Sam said ok and went to get ready in the staff room. While I was waiting for Sam I went to take Lilith to the shop. We walked past the staffroom when I heard Sam say get off me. I ran in and saw Dylan had her held up against the wall I ran in and shoved Dylan into the lockers and took Sam's hand and we went to the shop were Lilith got and chocolate bar and Sam got a ham sandwich and some milk while I got I apple since me and Lilith hadn't ate anything this morning. When we got to the car Sam got into the front and Lilith sat in the spare seat in the middle and we drove home. I Told Lilith to go and sit in the dining room while I take Sam and make some dinner.

**So ill have to leave it there ill try to update tomorrow as im going out now but ill update tomorrow a lot because im going back to school on Tuesday and I need to get ready so thanks 4 reading.**


	10. Gone

**So ive just got back from cinema hope you like it R&R thanks.**

I took Sam into the kitchen and sat her on the chair and put the oven on. Just then there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it. It was the police. They ran towards me and pushed me to the floor and handcuffed me then I heard the fire alarm I panicked. I knew Sam could hardly walk. I shouted to the police who went to get Sam but they came back without Sam. I asked them where she was and they said they could'nt find her I started to cry.

**Sorry its so short I cant think what to write so R&R thanks.**


	11. black

**So here's another I'd like to thank waterlooroadfan2012 again all your nice reviews are overwhelming. P.S I am giving my other one My girl away to anyone if you'd like to continue it feel free to post in the reviews thanks.**

I was taken and sat in the back of a police van with my hands uncuffed. Just then I pushed past the police and ran into the burning building with my girlfriend in. I ran into the kitchen and saw Sam she was on the floor near some fire. I ran towards her and grabbed her and pulled her outside. Then I ran back in for Lilith. When I got her out. I started coughing and coughing till I blacked out.

**Sorry its short I could not think what too write… **this will be last chapter today I think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I couldn't update lately but this is gonna be last chapter until Friday as ill be up all night. Enjoy BTW My girl is a follow on from this one that's why im not updating it that's just the first page as this is nearly finished.**

Toms POV

I woke up in the ED. I turned my head to the chair next to me to see if sam was there but she wasn't. Just then Zoe walked. "what happened Zoe?" I asked her " you were in a fire accident." She told me. Then I asked her were Sam was and she told me she had just gone home to get Lilith some pajamas as she will be staying in my private room all night with sam.

2 hours later…

I was getting worried now. Sam hadn't returned and she had only gone to our house. I asked Zoe and she sent Fletch to find her.

END OF POV

**Sorry its short its just ive been getting beat up all day and cant think but ill update a long chapter tomorrow if I have time or im in detention as my teacher just leaves us alone.**


	13. Im ready Deprission

**So Ian is back now. Wonder what will happen between him Sam and Tom. So in This chapter has Ian in. Enjoy. P.s ill update twice today and couple of times tomorrow I've just been so busy with homework. **

**Fletches POV**

I walked to Sam and Toms House when I heard a scream come from the house. I ran to the door were I saw Sam pinned against a wall. I ran inside and grabbed the person and pulled his hood down it was Ian. I pinned him against the back wall when I saw Sam collapse next to me I let go of Ian who was now gasping for breath when he went unconscious. I ran to Sam. Her pulse was weak. That's when I realised she had collapsed from lack of breath and that any minute now she could go into Cardiac arrest. I grabbed my phone and rang the ED and told Zoe and she told me that she was sending Dixie and Tamzin now. A few minutes later the ambulance arrived. I got into the ambulance and Dixie sped off. Just then Sam went into Cardiac arrest. "Dixie can you go any faster." Tamzin said now performing CPR on Sam. Minutes later we arrived at the ED." This is Sam Nicholls 28 collapsed from lack of breath went into cardiac arrest on journey." I heard Dixie say as I Performed CPR on Sam. As we passed Toms room on the way to resus I heard him shout Sam so I let Tamzin take over as I went to see Tom." Im sorry to tell you this but." But then I was cut off by tom's crying "she might not make it I know" he cried. Just then Zoe pulled me out. " she hasn't made it Fletch"

**So ill leave it there **


	14. Missing

**So the last chapter was rather depressing but I promise it will get better in this chapter. BTW it's still fletches pov.**

I ran off to the toilets and ran into a toilet cubicle and slumped against the door when I heard Zoe come in and pick the lock. She then crouched next tome me and said "ill finish my sentence." I nodded "she didn't make it but it wasn't Sam." She explained I instantly cheered up. But then I asked her were Sam was. She said she had sent out a rescue search looking for her. Just then I heard someone else run into the toilets . I looked around and it was Sam. She was crying. I stood up and went to talk to her trying to hide the fact I had been crying. She told me she was worried about tom as she had phoned Noel and asked but he wouldn't tell her. I took her to Tom and she just sat into the chair and fell asleep.

**Ill have to leave it there as I need to go do my homework so hoped u liked it R&R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I have not updated for a while ive been studying heres a chapter ill update later. weekend I think. BTW toms been discharged.**

" Whats wrong Sam?" Fletch asked

" I cant find my sister." Sam replied

" did your sister happen to be a twin?" Fletch asked

" Yes why?" She replied

" she just well she just…" fletch replied

"Yes?"

"she just died." Fletch said

Sam burst in to tears.

"im Sorry Sam" he said.

Toms POV

I went into the men's toilets when I heard crying, when I walked in Sam was in there with Fletch cuddled in to his chest.

I couldn't take it I just walked into the staffroom were I was followed by Fletch. " She wants you tom." He said

" why don't you go to her she likes you." I said

" what no tom you've got it all wrong her sister has just died and well she ran into the boys toilets and well I found her."

**Ill update later as im eating my tea now. See ya **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I havnt updated for a while I have been loaded with homework ugh. Heres a nice long chapter as I wont be updating soon.**

TOMS POV

I walked into the men's toilets were I saw Sam sat in a corner with Zoe leaning on her shoulder. I walked over to her and took her into a tight hug. Just then she stood up and ran out. I chased her until she ran into the ladies toilets . i heard her been sick. Minutes later she came out she looked pale " Sam are you ok you don't look to good." I told her

" thanks a lot Tom" she said as she stormed out of the ED.

" well done mate" Fletch said as I chased after her. When I got out I couldn't see her, then I saw Ian. I walked up to him " have you seen Sam?" I asked him

"why should I tell you?"

" Because shes ill" I nearly shouted

" shes sat at the bus stop" he told me

I ran to the bus stop where sam was leant on the side of the bus stop. I sat next to her and pulled her into a tight hug when she screamed.

**Gonna leave it thee r hope u liked it**


	17. i underestimated you

**So here's a new chapter. I've been so busy hope you like this chapter. And I'm looking for a co - writer if you want to be my co -writer message me or post in a review thanks****.**

Minutes later the police and some of the colleges from Holby came running over. Ian ran over to Sam and sat next to her. He moved very slowly towards her. "Sam" he said.

"What?" she said shakily.

"Can I come?" he asked with this she nodded then looked over to Tom who looked hurt with Sam's response to Ian. Just then the bus pulled up and Sam jumped up and ran on to the bus. Tom ran after her. But the police pulled him back." Get off me!" he shouted pushing and hitting. Just then the police tazered tom and he fell down.

**4 hours later …**

Tom woke up inside what seemed to be a cell. He walked up to the door and banged on it. He shook his head and walked back down. Just then he heard on a speaker "would all prisoners like to come up to the doors except Tom Kent." With this Tom walked back down and lay on his bed and sighed deeply. Just then he realised a lush of sleep overcome him. Later on Tom awoke with security next to his bed. He tried to get up but security grabbed him and lifted him on to the top of the bed which was a bunk bed. With this tom lay awake thinking how he was going to get out and back to his Sam. Just then he was told to get down so he did then he was pushed down to the ground where he hit his head and everything turned black.

2 hours later

Tom awoke in hospital. He attempted to lift up his arm to rub the remainder of sleep from his eyes but was greeted by not been able to lift up his arm because of handcuffs. He sighed and rested his head on the pillow which lay now underneath him. Just then his phone bleeped he asked the police to undo his handcuffs and they did but they stood round him. Tom sat up and got his phone he looked at the screen it was Sam. With this he smiled but that smile soon turned around when he read it.

**It's over…**

Just then he felt a pool of tears well up in his eyes and then felt a tear drop from his eye. He slammed his phone down on the side and lay back down and began to cry. Just then he heard his phone bleep. He decided to ignore it. But it was soon met by a loud ring. He sat up and answered it.

"Help tom!" he heard it was Sam

"What's wrong and why you phoning me go run to your Mr Lover boy."

"No Tom who does you means I love you."

"I mean Ian" he nearly shouted

"No Tom help he's took my phone and I don't know what he is doing with it and I need your help please I don't know where I am please." She said starting to cry.

With the help word he put the police on the line. Who took Toms phone to the department were they traced the call to the middle of Holby. Then the jumped into the police van and drove off to the middle of Holby were the call had come from. There they were met with a tear stained Sam who was shivering like mad.

1 hour later…

Sam awoke in hospital. Her head was banging and she felt the sudden need to be sick. She leaned over the side of the bed and began to be sick. Just then Tom walked in. He had been released with no charges he was innocent. When tom walked in he saw Sam been sick over the side of the hospital bed. He ran over and helped her up and calmed her down. Just then Zoe walked in and asked Noel to take Tom for a coffee while she spoke to Sam. "Sam I think I know what's wrong. Why you keep being sick and fainting. I think you are pregnant. Look here's a test check."

Sam took the test and it came positive. That's it she was having a family. She hoped it would be a boy just like his father. She was brought back to the present by Zoe who was asking if she wanted Tom and what she was going to do.

"I'm going to keep it and it can be Tom's birthday surprise." She told her. Zoe was surprised by her friend's enthusiasm of wanting to keep the child with this Zoe nodded and went to get Tom.

**So hope you liked it. Remember I need a co- writer. **


	18. A call to soon

**so hope you liked it enjoy.**

" Sam are you okay?" Tom asked his eyes all puffy he had been crying. Yes better than ever before Tom."

Just then her phone rang. She picked it up it was her mum. She answered it.

" hey mum"

" hey sam guess what"

" what"

" your cousin got pregnant and shes not married."

" cool."

" anyway bye."

" bye mum"

**Sorry its short ill update later night .**


	19. Chapter 19

**So I have now got a co- writer waterlooroadfan2012 thank you.**

"Who was that on the phone?" Tom asked

"My mum." Sam replied to tom.

"Ok."

"Sam you're ready to be discharged so if you go get changed and I'll get you the discharge forms to sign tom." Tom nodded and Sam went to get changed.

Sams phone started wringing again while she was getting changed.

"hey Zoe."

" its Toms birthday soon and I thought maybe you would want to get him some presents other than you know and wrap the up."

" sure ill meet you at yours."

" ok see "

" bye Zo."

Sam walked back over to tom. " Tom can you drop me of at zoe's."

" sure but why."

" girls night."

" never knew you were a girl."

" yeah theres a lot you don't know here Kent."

Later on Sam and Zoe were wrapping up toms gifts. When they finished they looked at all the gifts. Until Tom came and zoe quickly hid the gifts.

**Waterlooroadfan2012 is writing the nezt chapter so may be a while but hope you enjoy it.**


	20. LOL

**Sorry its been a while but my fantastic co writer was busy and I havnt been on for a while. Also sorry if its spelt wrong but my co - writer is dyslexic so don't blame. :) **

"What were they?" Tom questioned "Thats for me to know and you to find out" Sam replied "There my birthday presents arnt they?" "Who said you were getting anything?" "Right ok..." Tom said and then carried on, "I'm going the pub with a couple of mates. Theres this new band going to be there if you want to come" "I will give it a miss thanks" 2 days ago

They waited for the door to close before speaking, "Well that was close" Zoe said "Your telling me" Sam replied before carrying on, "So what do you want to do?" "Dont mind we could have gone to the pub" "You havnt met his mates before trust me you dont want to either" Sam said and Zoe burst out laughing "Well you could tell me all about Tom" "Like what" "His worst habits emarising moments good in bed" Zoe trailed off at the last bit. "Argh fine. One of his worst habits by far is allway and I mean always leaving the toilet seat up or actualy when he dont put it up" "Thats just men for you" "Emarising time must be when we were walking in town and one of his mates ran behind him and pulled his trousers down but his boxers came down with it" Sam said and Zoe burst out laughing, "No wonder you dont want me to meet his mates" "Good in bed... no. Hes FANTASTIC I have no idea were he lernt to be so good" "Like you no he a man hore" "That were your wrong tho can you keep a secret" sam said and Zoe nodded, "I was his first" "WHAT" Zoe exclamed from the shock, "Yep when he used to leave clubs and all with girls he would just take them back to there homes" "Oh my word I thought Tom was such a man ** but I was so wrong" "See dont juge a book by its cover"


End file.
